mangafandomcom-20200224-history
Yōko Oginome
| birth_place = Kashiwa, Chiba Prefecture, Japan | death_date = | death_place = | other_names = Yōko Tsujino 辻野 洋子 | known_for = Acting, singing, voices of: * Miyuki Wakamatsu (Miyuki) | occupation =singer, actress, voice actress | nationality =Japanese }} , real name , is a singer, actress and seiyū born on 1968-12-10 in Kashiwa, Chiba Prefecture, Japan. Oginome spent most of her elementary and junior high years living in the town of Ranzan in Saitama Prefecture, though she attended school in the city of Sakura. She graduated from Horikoshi High School in Nakano, Tokyo. She is represented by the talent management firm Vision Factory (formerly Rising Production). Oginome's older sister is actress Keiko Oginome. In 2001, Oginome was four months pregnant when she had a shotgun wedding with Ryūsō Tsujino, a professional tennis player with whom she had graduated from Horikoshi High School. Oginome had a second child in 2004, and took a year off work to spend time with her children and family. She announced the pending birth of her third child in her blog on 2006-03-16, and the safe delivery on 2006-08-10. Her fans often call her Oginome-chan. Career While in elementary school, she won a contest and was selected to be part of a three-member group called "Milk" under the CBS/Sony label. The group only released two singles and broke up a little over a year after forming. During junior high, Oginome auditioned for a part in Kitty Film's live action movie Shonben Rider, and was subsequently voice cast in their new anime series Miyuki in the role of the heroine, Miyuki Wakamatu. This led to roles in the anime film Bari Bari Densetsu and the kids TV series Ugo Ugo Rūga. She made her solo singing debut in 1984 with Future Sailing after finishing up work on Miyuki, though she didn't become well known for another year or so after that. During this slow period, her single Beloved Caribbean received wide play as a rooting song at baseball and soccer games for teams such the Seibu Lions, Fukuoka Daiei Hawks, and Cerezo Osaka. The song that catapulted Oginome into the ranks of superstars was her 1985 release Dancing Hero (Eat You Up). After that song, almost every song she released was instantly popular, and she began to appear in commercials and on variety shows where her Eurobeat style gained even more exposure. She was also host of the Young Studio 101 variety show, a show hosted at various times by other popular idol stars such as Yoko Minamino and Miyoko Yoshimoto. Her acting career really started in 1986 with starring roles in programs such as the TBS drama , the 1987 TBS series , and the 1989 Fuji TV drama . Oginome also sang the theme songs for these programs. She also appeared in several NHK drama series, including (1990), (1993), and (1995). Oginome has crossed wits with comedian and actor Beat Takeshi on the NTV network variety show Super Jockey, a show known for its crass humor and topics of discussion. She also appeared as a guest performer on the TBS network variety show , starring Takeshi and George Tokoro (and having similar topcs of discussion and humor as Super Jockey). On both shows, she was asked some embarrassing questions regarding her love life and why she wasn't married (this was before she was married), though she was able to come back and handle the questions without becoming too flustered. Discography Singles 1984 * (1984-04-03, debut song) * (1984-07-21) * (1984-11-05) 1985 * (1985-02-21) * (1985-05-21) * (1985-08-05) * (1985-11-21, performed at her first appearance on ''Kōhaku Uta Gassen, the song is also used frequently for Bon Odori) 1986 * (1986-03-26) * (1986-06-10) * (1986-10-29) 1987 * (1987-03-03) * (1987-06-21) * (1987-10-27, theme song for the TBS drama beginning 1987-10-10) '''1988' * (1988-01-21) * (1988-04-27) * (1988-07-21, theme song for the film ) 1989 * (1989-01-18) * This Could Be the Night (1989-02-21, used in a Kyōdō Petroleum commercial for its High-Octane Jet GP-1 fuel) * (1989-06-07 used in a Kyōdō Petroleum commercial for its High-Octane Jet GP-1 fuel) * (1989-09-27) 1990 * (1990-06-27, lyrics and song by Yōsui Inoue) * (1990-12-05) 1991 * (1991-06-05, the background vocals are by Toshi Kubota) * (1991-12-16, used in a commercial for "Victoria") '''1992' * Steal Your Love (1992-03-27, used in a commercial for Ginza Jewelry Maki Camellia Diamond) * (1992-05-08, under the name "Yo-Co") * (1992-07-01) 1993 * (1993-05-21, under "Oginome Yōko with Ugo Ugo Rūga" name) * Tokyo Girl (1993-06-23) * (1993-08-21, used in a commercial for the Nissan Laurel C34) 1994 * (1994-11-23) 1995 * (1995-06-21) * (1995-08-23) '''1997' * Look up to the Sky (1997-03-21) * Make It On My Own (1997-08-21, "maxi-single" the title sing with "Limited Club Mixes" as the other three songs) * From My Garden (1997-11-21) 1998 * We'll Be Together (1999-06-23) * Feeling (1999-11-20) 2001 * Love (2001-10-24) Sources: Milk singles These are singles released as part of the pop group "Milk". * (April 1979, CBS/Sony, EP: 06SH 473) * (1980-08-01, Warner Japan, EP: L-358W) Albums 1980s * (1984-09-05) * (1985-03-05) * (1985-09-05) * (1985-12-25) * (1986-04-21) * (1986-08-05) * (1986-12-16, debuted at #1 on the Oricon charts) * (1987-07-16) * Pop Groover The Best (1987-12-19) * CD-Rider (1988-08-24, debuted at #1 on the Oricon charts) * Verge of Love (1988-12-17) * (1989-02-21, the Japanese version of the album above) * Fair Tension (1989-11-21) 1990s * Knock on My Door (1990-08-21) * 91 Oginome Collection'' (1990-12-16) * Trust Me (1991-07-03) * Best Collection '92 (1991-12-21) * (1992-06-03) * Nudist (1992-11-21) * Best Hits Non Stop Clubmix (1992-12-16) * De-Luxe (1993-07-21) * ''Scandal (1994-12-16) * (1995-06-28, 2-CD set) * Chains (1997-12-17) '''2000s * (2005-03-24, 1-CD selection from the 1995 release) * Cover Lover vol.2: Bossa de Disco (2005-10-19, collaborative indie release for which she performed as a guest) * Voice Nova (2006-02-22) Sources: Voice acting Anime * Bari Bari Densetsu (Ai) * Miyuki (Miyuki Wakamatsu) TV series * Ugo Ugo Rūga (a TV show for kids) (Planet-chan) Sources: References External links * Yoko Oginome (official site) * Heart, Massugu. (fan site with news, images, etc.) * Anime News Network * Internet Movie Database Category:1968 births Category:Japanese actors Category:Japanese female singers Category:Japanese pop singers Category:Japanese voice actors Category:Living people Category:People from Chiba Prefecture fr:Yōko Oginome ja:荻野目洋子 tl:Yoko Oginome